


i need you right now (so don't let me down)

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Again, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jyn gets injured, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: “Jyn!”It sounded so far away, but so familiar, so comforting.“Jyn, come on, open your eyes!”She wanted to, needed to, needed to see Cassian’s face, tried so hard to crack open her eyes to slits, to catch a glimpse of dark hair and warm eyes, just barely did, but was satisfied, and her eyes slipped shut.“Jyn, no, no, no, stay with me, please!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for therebelcaptainnetwork's rebelcap appreciation week day 2 Song Day and rebelcaptainprompts comfort. Enjoy this angst fest lol
> 
> Based off Don't Let Me Down by Daya and The Chainsmokers

Jyn pressed her arm to her abdomen, hot, sticky blood seeping through her shirt and dripping down her fingers. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen, it went wrong, it went all wrong.

And, _fuck_ , it hurt like hell.

She forgot just how bloody and painful slash wounds to the abdomen were.

She felt like her organs were trying to fall out, like there was a gaping gash in her side.

 _Well_ , she wasn’t wrong.

There was and she should probably stitch herself up, but the ship needed to be set on autopilot, and then when she took care of that, _then_ she could take care of herself.

Her vision was starting to blur, and her hands were starting to shake, but she was able to patch herself up as best as she could.

(Which wasn’t very good.)

But the ship was landing now, and she was still losing blood extremely quickly, and she was too far away, _too too_ far away. Jyn wasn’t quite sure why anyone had believed her when she said she was fine when she landed, but she definitely was not fine.

Maybe it had been stupid and thickheaded to refuse medical attention, but she _really_ hated needles, and just wanted to be with Cassian.

Base One was practically deserted, and maybe that was why there was no one around to pick her up from where she was leaning heavily on the wall. Jyn knew she was close, but it felt so _so_ far away, and she was so _so_ tired, but she needed Cassian - where was he - needed him, but he wasn’t there. But she was so tired and if she just, _sat down_ for a moment and rested her eyes, then she’d be okay, then maybe she could get to Cassian.

She eased down, rested her head against the wall, closed her eyes for a moment, just a moment.

Suddenly, she was being shook, hands gripping her shoulder, bicep, going to her waist, and the back of her neck.

“Jyn!”

It sounded so far away, but so familiar, so comforting.

“Jyn, come on, open your eyes!”

She wanted to, needed to, needed to see Cassian’s face, tried so hard to crack open her eyes to slits, to catch a glimpse of dark hair and warm eyes, just barely did, but was satisfied, and her eyes slipped shut.

“Jyn, no, no, no, stay with me, please!”

Of course, she was going to stay, she just needed to rest for a minute, then she’d be fine. 

Jyn let the darkness and silence wash over her.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The beeping was constant, steady, and the noise wormed its way through silence, growing and growing until it filled Jyn’s head, and forced her to open her eyes. 

Vision blurry at first, all she could make out were two figures are the end of the bed, one taller than the other.

She blinked rapidly, tried to speak, but all the came out was a dry rasp. Her vision cleared in time to see Cassian rush over to her and wrap her up in his arms.

“Jyn,” he gasped, burying his nose into her hair. “Jyn, you’re awake. You’re awake, you’re awake.”

He said it over and over, like a mantra, like he couldn’t believe it, like it was too good to be true. He murmured something into her hair in his native tongue, pressed his lips to her temple, pulled back and ran his hands over her face and down her shoulders.

“C - Cassian,” she rasped, and Cassian fumbled with a glass of water and straw.

“Here,” he said softly, holding it up for her, and she got a good look at him for the first time since she woke up.

He looked tired, exhausted, bag under his eyes, a little pale and gaunt, and Jyn hated that she’d done this to him. 

She lifted a hand, and brushed her fingers across his cheek. 

“What happened?” she asked, forcing the question out that would have to be answered sooner than later.

Cassian worked his jaw, avoiding her gaze, before looking up at her, his eyes suddenly blazing.

“What happened?” he returned, voice scary quiet. “What _happened_? Jyn, you nearly died!” he nearly shouted. “You were bleeding out, Jyn, that wound nearly killed you, all because you _skipped_ the mandatory check-up! What were you thinking? What were you thinking, Jyn, your stitch work hardly did anything except keep you together, but you should know, Jyn, you should know that it’s not good enough, or are you that stubborn to think force of will would keep you alive? They nearly lost you, Jyn, _I_ nearly lost you, and you’d think I meant _something_ to you, but apparently, you have no problem trying to _die_ on me before-”

He cut off abruptly and surged forward, cupping her face in his hands, pressing his mouth to her own, desperately, like he was afraid she was going to slip through his fingers just like that.

It was a weird angle, and Jyn couldn’t shift around very well, but she’d missed Cassian, missed this, his mouth over hers, hands cupping her head, the way he poured _everything_ into kissing her.

He pulled back just as abruptly, thumbs smoothing over her cheekbones, and he said, so quietly she barely caught it,

“ _Te amo_ , Jyn. I love you.”

She was stunned, or maybe should’ve been, that he loved her, said it out loud, but at the same time she wasn’t, not really. She’d felt it, felt love settle in her chest, curl around her heart, and maybe she should’ve said it sooner, because she could’ve died, they nearly died almost everyday, but she hadn’t because, well, she was afraid. She was afraid she’d open herself up and make herself vulnerable, and then he’d leave her just like everyone else had, eventually left her, alone, afraid, and swearing never to trust, love, feel, ever again.

But he hadn’t left, quite the opposite, came back for her every time, no matter what, hauled her out of messes, and clung to her like he’d never let her go, and she should’ve seen it sooner, really, Chirrut could see it and he was _blind_.

Honestly.

She’d been silent for too long, and Cassian was starting to panic and pull away from  her, but Jyn reached out, snagged the front of his shirt to stop him and said,

“I love you.”

Cassian seemed almost as stunned as she had been.

“I do. A lot, and I think I was just afraid you’d, I dunno, leave.”

Cassian still didn’t say anything, just kind of blinked at her. A quick, uncertain smile flashed across her face, and she ducked her head. 

“I just didn’t want you to leave.”

Then a smile lit up Cassian’s face and he tucked her close to him, and he said,

“I’ll always come back to you, Jyn. I will.”

And she believed him.

And they were comforted.


End file.
